This invention relates to reels for the storage of magnetic tapes, such as the tapes used in data processing which include information in the form of magnetically coded characters. Magnetic tape reels have been standardized in a number of respects so that they can be used exchangeably with a wide range of data processing equipment. Usually reels have the same hub configuration so that they can be used with a wide range of computers and the like and have the same outside diameter so they can be driven on the computer drive unit and stored on the same storage device, such as one using a flexible band with a latch and a hook so the reel can be suspended as shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,310,178 which issued on Mar. 21, 1967.
As a result of such standardization, the tape capacity of magnetic tape reels and cartridges has also become standard, namely 2400 feet of magnetic tape. Also, a large portion of the computer industry uses Easy-Load Cartridges, such as are purchased from IBM and identified as Model 2420 which accept a standard 101/2 inch reel having a capacity of 2400 feet of tape. As a result of such standardization, the user of a reel has to wind 2400 feet of tape on a reel even though a considerably lesser amount may be required when using the cartridge type drive unit and storage system. Utilizing 2400 feet of tape when only 1200 feet of tape is required is wasteful as to cost and time since tape is quite expensive and takes time to wind on and unwind from a reel.
One obvious solution would be to construct a smaller than standard reel, but that has the disadvantage of requiring special drive units, special storage racks, and special loading machines which is inconvenient and flies in the fact of standardization.